


Movie night

by phrog_beans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrog_beans/pseuds/phrog_beans
Summary: Reader arrives home to their flatmates, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes after a tough day. They make a blanket fort and watch movies until late into the night.
Kudos: 1





	Movie night

You walked into the cosy apartment out of the nights chill and smiled. Lying on the couch in the least comfortable way possible were Steve and Bucky, each seemingly intent on making the other fall off the edge of the sectional. "Steve why are you cuddling Bucky's feet?" you smirked as Steve quickly threw his friends legs off him. Throwing your coat onto the bench next to the door you sighed as you dragged your shopping bags to the small kitchen, sweeping your eyes around the cramped interior you had tried so hard to decorate. The line of plants and herbs along the ledge above the sink always made you smile. Cleaner air in the kitchen, Bucky often joked, but he saw how calming they were to you so the three of you always kept them watered and in sunlight. As if sensing your tension Bucky walked over to the kitchen and started taking jars and tins out of your flimsy string bag, gently placing them in the cupboard under the sink. "Rough day?" he asked, but he already knew. They both did. You were capable of leaking vibe arsenic into the air so when you were unhappy the super soldiers could feel it. Steve draped an arm around your neck as you brought out a microwave meal from your insulated bag with condensation dripping unattractively off it, gently pulling it out of your hands. "How about we just order pizza tonight?" he whispered softly. Pizza sounded wonderful to you, so you weakly nodded, smiled fleetingly at Bucky's reaction. "You know i would have expected you to like pizza" you laughed. Bucky simply smiled and shook his head. Suddenly his head shot up again, excitement in his steely eyes- he had an idea. "You know what might might really cheer you up..." he batted his eyelashes at you and Steve, who exchanged furtive glances "blanket fort!" he yelled, throwing his arms up. Your smile grew wider and Steve sighed. It was like he was babysitting two oversized children and not strong adults capable of tracking down even the most secretive of people- although not yet could you track Natasha Romanoff- and resigned himself to the idea.

\---

An hour later the pizza had arrived and you and Bucky were stringing blankets onto the hooks in the ceiling that had been there since you moved in. They draped around with the supports you had and managed to make almost a circus tent in your living room. You stood back and admired your handiwork as Bucky and Steve returned with all three of you duvets, plus the two spare guest ones you kept in the laundry cupboard. Steve dumped the blankets on the floor and within two seconds Bucky had lain on top of them, refusing to get up. You ran to your room laughing and grabbed the four pillows off your bed, leaving your room and going into Steve and Bucky's rooms to get their pillows. Steve looked up as you returned and threw the pillows at him. You crawled into the tent and spread the duvets out on the floor, tucking one over a dozing Bucky who pulled it over his head. Steve chucked a pillow in that hit you in the back of the head while you were balancing on your toes and caused you to fall forward onto Bucky who yelled out as Steve cackled madly, his outstretched hand pointing in delight. You grabbed it and pulled him in with you, landing on a pile of cushions. You arranged them behind you two and Bucky, who was wide awake now, and settled back. The warm pizza boxes laid between you and you pulled a blanket up over your hoody and sweats (you changed when you got the cushions). Grabbing the remote and taking a bite out of your first slice you reclined into the soft feel of the pillow behind you. "So," you queried "what are we gonna watch?". 

\---

After a lot of bickering and a yelled speech on why they should watch lady and the tramp- from Bucky of course- you clicked onto the film and pressed play. The atmosphere around you was getting to you. You were lying in between two warm, large guys and snuggled in a blanket and loungewear. You slowly felt you eyes blinking shut and forced them back open countless times, but you couldn't help yourself. You felt your head hit Steve's shoulder and you drifted off into oblivion.

\---

You awoke the next morning wrapped in a duvet with your head nestled in Bucky's neck. His hair smelt nice, he had recently discovered conditioner and it did wonders for him. His sleeping face looked just like his regular face, unreadable. You dragged yourself into a sitting position, hearing a small crash from the kitchen and rushing in with your pocket knife. It was just Steve, back from his stupid early run. He had dropped a measuring cup as he carefully added frozen fruit and almond milk into the blender. You sighed in relief and threw yourself back onto the floor of the tent. You smiled contentedly

This was the life.


End file.
